Lily's Eyes
by magik fantasma
Summary: Snape and Lupin get together and remember the day Lily died. Oneshotslight song fic. Uses lyrics from The Secret Garden.


A/N: This one shot is based upon the song Lily's Eyes from The Secret Garden. The song is about (in the TSG, that is) two brothers who loved the same woman that has died and Neville (Snape's part) wishes that she had known his true feelings and Archibald (Lupin's part) wanted more time. This song can be applied to alot of things...dont be suprised if another oneshot about LE is added sometime soon. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, shape or form own The Secret Garden, Lily's Eyes, or Harry Potter and related characters. If I did, I would probly not be here writing this.**

Oh yeah, forgive minor grammar and spellling mistakes. We dont have micro-word on our computer.

"Harry," Hermione said under her breath, "Snape isn't going to like that purple potion when it is supposed to be white!"

"Naw, Hermione, when has Snape liked _anything _I've done?" He retorted

"Detention Mr. Potter," The potion master spat at bespecled boy infront of him "Or do you think just because this was the day of your parents final act of stupidity that you are impervious to all forms of punishment?"

"My parents died today?" Harry demanded, his eyes boring holes in into the infamous potions master.

Snape knew he had struck a nerve. He just let the subject lie and said "Don't be late," as class ended. As he saw the three's retreating backs, he remebered something from a long time ago. Something he thought he had furthered from his mind...

After the class cleared out, he started to pace. Finally gathering himself together, Snape took some of the emerald powder from a bowl on the mantle. Throwing it into the fire, he cried "Remus, I need you!"

Remus promptly appeared and his eyes widened to see that it was Severus that had called him

"Do you know what today is?" He asked without letting him say anything.

"I think so," Remus said, suprised that Snape cared at all.  
Remus knew for sure what the day was. He could hardly forget it. He missed one of his best friends dearly...but he couldn't shake one of Lily's trademark features. Her almond shaped eyes.

Nither one of the men remebered the other ones presence in the room.

Snape began some sort of poem as he stared out the window "Strangely quiet, but now the storm simply rests to strike again. Standing, waiting, I think of her. I think of her,"

"Strange, this Harry, when he leaves the room yet remains, he lingers on. Something stirs me to think of her, I think of her." Remus was now standing and looking out the rooms only other source of light.

"From death she casts her spell, all night we hear her sighs and now a child has come Who has her eyes. He has her eyes, the boy has Lily's hazel eyes. Those eyes that saw them happy long ago. Those eyes that gave them life and hope they'd never known. How can he see the boy and miss those hazel eyes?"

"He has her eyes. The boy has Lily's hazel eyes. Those eyes that closed and left me all alone. Those eyes I feel will never ever let me go. How can I see this boy who has her hazel eyes?" Remus paused.

"In Lily's eyes a castle everything seemed to be and I, her bravest knight could be. My lady fair was she,"

"He has her eyes. He has my Lily's hazel eyes. Those eyes that loved that Potter- never me. Those eyes that never saw me, never knew I longed, to hold her close. To live at last in Lily's Eyes,"

"Imagine me, a lover," Remus shook his head.

"I longed for the day! She'd turn and see me standing there!" He gestured forcefully.

"Would God had let her stay," They cried in unison.

"He has her eyes, He has Lily's hazel eyes,"

"He has her eyes, he My Lily's hazel eyes,"

"Those eyes that saw me-" Remus began

"Those eyes that first I loved so," Snape finished.

"How can I now forget that once I dared to be alive and whole,"

"How can I now forget that once I dared to be in love, alive and whole,"

"In Lily's eyes," in one accord, they said again "In Lily's eyes"

A large rap at the door awoke the two men from their subcouncious trance.

"You better answer that, Severus," Remus said as he retured into the fire.

Responding to what he had said, Snape went to the door and opened it to find Harry there.

"Sir, this is the usual time that I come for detentions," He said.

Snape bowed his head and said "Forget it tonight Ha- I mean Potter," Harry still stood there, looking confused. Was this Snape an imposter?

"Go, Potter! Before I have to take fifty points for not getting out of my sight!" Snape slammed the door in his face.

Aha, Harry thought, that is the Snape we know and hate.

Acctually Harry was far from it.


End file.
